How did this Happen?
by Nyxis
Summary: Shannon is just a normal girl from California in 2011. Everything was as normal as could be, until she tripped into Narnia. And how did it happen that she fell in love with Prince Caspian? OCxCaspian Book PC


Chapter 1

I was sick of it all. I go to a private school and an expensive one at that. Not that I am arrogant and conceited. I can't stand people like that and that is, let's see, 98% of the people at my school. I transferred three years ago, in eighth grade. The school has a campus for k-6, then another for 7-8 and lastly a high school. Regular 9-12.

It's a Christian school, but saying everyone there is a Christian, is like saying a mouse in a cookie jar is a cookie. They are just there 'cause there daddies can pay for it. There were three incidents where students where found having sex on campus. I mean, no one cares if you're going to do it but at least have the decency to do it off campus. There are also more bullies and more people that talk behind my back. If someone has a problem with me I would like them to say it to my face instead of behind my back so at least I know they aren't cowards. Oh, sorry, I was ranting again wasn't I?

I finished putting a thin layer of eye liner around my russet eyes before adding mascara. I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair in attempt to control the wild curly mane that is my hair. It fell down in ringlets to the middle of my back and my bangs fell over my left eye over my glasses frames. I didn't think I was ugly or beautiful. I was simply normal. Of course there were things I wish I could change, for example, my big boned-ness which causes me to look…heavier than most girls and also more curves. Positives and negatives I guess. I also wish I could change my height. I was short at five four. There were some things I liked like my olive tan skin from living in California.

I took one last look in the mirror before grabbing my bag. (Pic on Profile) I walked out the front door to nowhere in particular. Maybe I would go to the beach. The beach sounded good. I climbed into my car and drove the five miles to the beach. It was nice and calming.

The sun was high in the sky so it was noon. I started walking along the sand and saw a cave. I decided to go in out of pure curiosity. Inside was black as pitch and normally I would just ignore it and keep walking but something was telling me to go in, so I did. I put my hands against the wet walls of the cave so I wouldn't fall. It seemed like hours I was walking inside and no end. Suddenly, I tripped on a … tree root? What the heck? I looked up and I wasn't in a cave anymore but a forest. The moon shone in the sky over head and I looked back in the direction I came in and the cave was gone. I shot up filling panic take over me and started to look for the cave. Nothing. I started to run until I bumped into something. That something was a little girl and right behind her were three others. In the dim light I could just barely make out their faces.

"Who are you?" I asked. My voice was supposed to be strong and demanding but came out quivering and frightened. The smallest one stepped forward, a little girl, about ten.

"Don't be scared. I'm Lucy!" She said cheerfully and she grinned at me, all of them smiled.

"I'm Peter." The oldest boy said. He looked my age, 17. From what I could tell, he had light hair.

"My name's Susan." The oldest girl smiled. She looked like she had dark hair. Then the youngest boy stepped forward.

"Edmund." He said and nodded. Well he isn't a talker.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked. I swallowed.

"Um, Shannon." Lucy came and took my hand.

"Well, you don't look Narnian. Where are you from?" She asked.

"California." Then I noted she had a British accent. "Wait, what's Narnia?" I asked confused.  
"California? Like America?" Susan asked. I nodded.

"We're from England." Peter said.

"That explains the accents." I commented. "Now what is Narnia?" Peter was the one to explain.

"Narnia is, well, it's a bit difficult to explain. It's a magical land in another world I guess." I blinked twice.

"No really where am I?" I asked. Then I looked at their completely serious faces.

"You guys aren't joking are you?" I said. They all shook their heads.

"OK well how do I get back?"

"To come to Narnia, you have to be here for a purpose and when you have fulfilled your purpose then you leave but no one knows when that is." Susan said. I sighed.

"So in other words I'm stuck here." I concluded. "This totally bites!" I exclaimed. The four looked at me strangely.

"Do all Americans talk like that?" Peter asked. I nodded my head slowly.

"Um yeah, where have you guys been?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What's the date where you're from? You talk and dress differently even for an American.

"2011." I said simply. All of them looked shocked and then I got nervous.

"We are from 1940." Susan said quietly. Now it was my turn to look shocked. I cleared my throat.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events."

* * *

Hey everyone! Ok so I am an american writter so I dont know the English slang or talk or whatever so yea. I dont own The C. of Narnia. *Sobs* oh yea, and please please please REVIEW!


End file.
